peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Greenback's New Plan
Baron Greenback's plan was foiled by Wreck-It-Ralph! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Reptar was stomping around the ship in circles. The toad baron was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a yellow towel wrapped around him with his feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Wreck-It-Ralph!" Greenback sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the scientist sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Greenback. It was Stiletto making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door with Leatherhead holding a bucket of nails. Fat Cat came in with a hot water kettle for Stiletto and Leatherhead to give to the baron. Fat Cat: Oh, a rich cat's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, boys!" Fat Cat called out before Stiletto and Leatherhead shushed him. "The poor barone has a splitting-a headache!" Stiletto said. "We mustn't annoy him." Leatherhead added. They didn't notice Greenback open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the toad's head. The hammer vibrated with Stiletto still holding it. Greenback, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Stiletto and Leatherhead entered the room with the kettle Fat Cat gave them and looked at Greenback. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Baron Greenback smiled goofily. "Well-a, barone, it's-a nice to see you a-smiling again-a!" said Stiletto, as he put Greenback's other foot in the bucket. "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats!" Leatherhead shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth. "Oh, baron, why don't we put to sea again?" Then Stiletto put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He and Leatherhead didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot as Leatherhead said, "Stiletto and I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but one of the Penguins told us that the chief pi-rat told him that he heard that Ralph has banished Blossom." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Greenback bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his feet were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Stiletto and Leatherhead fell backwards, and Greenback, who was very angry, grabbed them with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU BIG-NOSED BUFFOONSS, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Ralph has banished Blossom?" "Aye-aye, baron," Leatherhead said nervously. "Yes." "But why?" "On account of-a la signorina Merida, barone," Stiletto responded. "Blossom-a tried to do her in-a, but Ralph saved-a her. Blossom's-a terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Greenback said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's-a why we ought to leave, barone," said Stiletto. "This-a ain't-a no place for a respectable barone." But Greenback had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Ralph. Then Greenback had an idea. "THAT'S IT, STILETTO AND LEATHERHEAD! THAT'S IT!" "I'm-a glad you agree, barone." Stiletto said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Greenback said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My suit! My best dinner suit!" "Aye, aye, sir," Leatherhead said, as he dressed Greenback in his dinner suit. "The sooner we get going, the better." Stiletto and Leatherhead moved Greenback to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Stiletto and Leatherhead in the faces. "Aye, aye, baron," said Leatherhead, as he got the baron's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Greenback took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the PowerPuff Girl, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, barone." Stiletto informed him, as he and Leatherhead walked out the door, "Leatherhead and I will-a set our course..." But Greenback grabbed the crows with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Greenback asked, poking Stiletto's beak. "To tell the thugs we sailed-a the tide, barone." Greenback shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Blossom, and bring her to me." Then he threw them down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the crowd into their rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Stiletto and Leatherhead said in unison, as they rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction